


Sheep...ish

by PrimeFan



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7
Genre: Crack, Gay Chicken, Jackson and Lay dgaf, M/M, Variety Show Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Who's bright idea was it to put EXO and GOT7 on an idol show together?!Specifically, who thought it was a good idea to make Jackson and Lay play gay chicken? Together?!





	Sheep...ish

**Author's Note:**

> Crack I wrote way back in MAY and stumbled upon again just...now.
> 
> Lay still able to be with EXO. :( 
> 
> Lay and Jackson may be actually sleeping together.
> 
> Ships implied?

The problem with playing gay chicken with Lay was the fact that neither he nor Jackson could play the chicken.  
  
EXO and GOT7 being on the same variety show at the same was a miracle of circumstances. How both Lay and Jackson had been chosen to do a punishment game, specifically this punishment game...  
  
This wasn't punishment, this was _fun_. Now, to see just how far they could go before their groups got scandalized enough to stop them.  
  
Jackson had his arms around Lay's neck and Lay's were wrapped comfortably around his waist. " _This is gonna be a disaster, didi_ ," Yixing muttered as they casually rested their foreheads together.  
  
Jackson chuckled throatily at the older man. He was smiling knowingly and he had moved to slot their hips and groins more solidly against each other. He tugged Lay's head further down so he could whisper and nuzzle against his ear.  
  
" _This will teach them about doing this to us again, right, Xing-ge_?"  
  
He ignored the way their groups had gone from embarrassed hollering to uncomfortable laughter and throat clearing. Even the MCs faces had looks of alarm.  
  
Lay's chest shook with silent laughter as he turned his head and brushed his lips into Jackson's hair, trailing to the skin of his neck, behind his ear.  
  
" _We're gonna get scolded_ ," Yixing whispered. He was delighted when Jackson threw his head back and laughed his bedroom laugh. It exposed his beautiful neck and Lay trailed his hands until they clasped at Jackson's waist and he yanked the younger man impossibly closer as he opened his mouth to-  
  
"YAH, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH!"  
  
Lay and Jackson blinked as they were pulled apart, Baekhyun behind Lay and Jaebeom clutching at Jackson. Lay and Jackson saw the wide-eyed looks of astonishment, red cheeks and hands covering faces. Then they caught each other's eyes.  
  
They burst into cackling laughter as their stunned groupmates looked on. Lay stumbled laughed back to his seat, dragging an astonished Baekhyun with him. Jackson had turned around and was laughing into a flustered Jaebeom's chest.  
  
"You. **You** ," Jackson switched back and forth between English and Korean between guffaws. "The looks on your faces, **oh my** **God** , worth it."

**Author's Note:**

> My gc forced me to post this.
> 
> @sevenornever210 on twitter. Hit me up, I don't bite. :)


End file.
